Phineas, Ferb, and the Animal Transmogrifier
by DJTPhineasFerbRock
Summary: What happens when Phineas and Ferb turn themselves into animals? Will they be able to turn themselves back? Will Buford and Baljete be ok? Phineas and Ferb one-shot.


**Phineas, Ferb, and the **

**Animal Transmogrifier**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb in any way shape or form!**

It was a beautiful summer day in Danville. Phineas Flynn and his stepbrother Ferb Fletcher, were sitting in there usual spot under the tree in the backyard. "Ferb, what do you think we should do today?" asked Phineas. Ferb, not being the talkative type, simply shrugged his shoulders. "Hey guys! Watcha doin?" said Isabella as she walked in the gate of the backyard. "Ah, Isabella, right on cue! We were just trying to decide what to do today. What do you think?" asked Phineas. "Hmmm..." Isabella was deep in thought. Just then, Buford and Baljete walked into the backyard. Well... Buford did anyway. Baljete was being dragged by his underwear which looked very painful. "Hey guys, watcha..." Buford started to say, but Isabella shot him a look that said "Say it, regret it." "... thinkin about? Heh heh, ya that's what I was gonna say." Buford finished. "Well, we were just trying to decide what to do today." said Phineas. Baljete was now let go and recovering from his dragging. "May I make a suggestion? I think we should make underpants that cannot be given a wedgie." He said. "Um, we'll take that into consideration... that did look pretty painful." Phineas said with a sympathetic look. "You have no idea. said Baljete. "OH OH! I have an idea!" came a squeal from the other side of the fence. "Ugg, Irving." everyone said at once. Irving ran through the gate and skidded to a stop next to Phineas. He was holding a comic book. "Ok Irving, what's your idea." said Phineas, trying not to sound too annoyed. "Well..." Irving started. "in this comic book, this guy can shape-shift into any animal he wants at any time! So it got me thinking, what would it be like to be an animal?" "Hmm, that's actually a great idea!" Phineas exclaimed. "Ferb?" Ferb just gave a smile and a thumbs up. "Alright! Ferb, I know what were gonna do today! Hey, where's perry?"

"Good morning Agent P. Doof is up to his old tricks again. It seems he has been doing an extensive amount of research on Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz. Find out what he's planning and put a stop to it!" Major Monogram finished. Perry saluted, his chair turned into a jetpack and he flew off to Doofenshmirtz's.

Meanwhile...

"Well gang, there it is. The Animal Transmogrifier!" Phineas said triumphantly. The machine looked like any normal ray that Doofenshmirtz would've made, the actual part that shoots the ray and a control panel. "Cool! So how exactly does it work?" asked Isabella. "Easy, you just stand in front of the ray, and someone hits this button. But you don't know what animal your going to be turned into. We programmed the machine to analyze your personalities and turn you into the animal that matches." said Phineas. "Umm, I see one flaw." said Baljete. "What?" "Well, you said it would turn us into the animal that matches our personalities. But what about some of us that have more... aggressive personalities." he said while Buford gave him a menacing look. "I mean, it would not be ideal for a giant... I mean a bunch, of giant wild animals running through town!" "Already thought of that." said Phineas reassuring. "This machine only turns people into domestic animals, such as pets. Any more questions?" "Will we be able to understand each-other?" asked Irving. "Yup, this machine is programed so that we can understand and speak to each-other, but we cannot speak to other humans unless we push this button. We don't want someone freaking out when they see talking animals. Any one else? No? Ok then, who wants to go first?" Isabella spoke up. "Well, you and Ferb invented it, why don't one of you go first?" Ferb made an "After you" gesture to Phineas. "Alright then," he said. "guess I'm going first." Phineas made his way over to the machine and positioned himself directly in front of the ray. "Alright I'm ready!" he exclaimed. Ferb walked over to the control panel and pushed the big red button. The ray glowed a bright white before shooting a beam at Phineas. He turned a very bright blue color, to bright to look at. When the light had faded, everyone looked at where Phineas had been standing. In his place, was a tiny, fluffy orange kitten. Everyone just stared at him. Finally, Isabella walked over to him and scooped him up in her arms. "Oh my gosh! You are the cutest little thing I have ever seen!" She was especially happy right now. Since Phineas was a kitten, and he was indeed adorable, this meant she could hold him and hug him and call him cute and it wouldn't be weird. Phineas was meowing over and over again. Ferb walked over and pushed the button that let him talk. "Isabella... c-can't... b-b-breathe!" "Oh! Sorry Phineas!" she loosened her grip and put him down. "Your just the cutest thing!" she smiled very dreamily. "This doesn't make sense!" Phineas complained. "Actually," Baljete interupted. "it does. Cats are one of the smartest domesticated animals there are. So it would make sense that you turn into a cat." "Ya ya whatever. Buford's next!" Buford said as he ran over to the machine. He pushed the button then quickly ran to stand in front of the ray. The same thing happened that happened to Phineas except the light that surrounded Buford was orange. When the light faded, a big mean Rottweiler was in his place. Phineas shrieked and scrambled up the tree. Buford chased him and began barking like crazy. Phineas was hissing and clawing the air. Another bright light flashed and a HUGE Dalmatian walked over to Buford and flashed his extremely sharp teeth. Buford whined and walked away with his tail between his legs. Everyone looked around to see Ferb, Isabella, and Irving standing there, mouths open. The huge Dalmatian was Baljete. "Ok now that one doesn't make sense." said Ferb. "Maybe it's a glitch?" suggested Irving. "Who cares?" exclaimed Baljete. Buford heard the voice of his nerd and walked over to him to teach him a lesson, Baljete just growled at him again to remind him of his stature. "Ok I think it's time to turn of the voices now." said Irving. Ferb walked over to the machine to turn it off. "What is going on out here!?" Candace yelled out the window. "What did you guys find some animals? Well keep them quiet! Wait, what is that?" her attention was directed to the Animal Transmogrifier. "Ugg, your lucky mom and dad are out of town this week or you would be so busted! Just keep it down alright!" She disappeared through the window. Everyone just looked at each-other and started laughing.

Back at Doofenshmirtz's...

Perry landed his jetpack on Doofs balcony. "Ahh, Perry the platypus, how unexpected... and by unexpected I mean, COMPLETELY EXPECTED!" A small cage came up through the floor and enclosed around the platypus. "Now that your here, allow me to tell you my latest scheme! You see, my high and mighty brother the mayor, is getting more popular every day! Too fast for me to keep up with my revenge plans! That is why I created this..." He pulled a sheet off of a large object sitting on the balcony. "Behold! The Stay-The-Way-You-Are-Inator! With this baby, I will blast my brother, and he will not change! He will not get anymore popular than he already is! Then I can have more time to plan revenge! Either that or the public will just get tired of him! HA! I just now thought of that Perry the Platypus, just now! Perry chattered in annoyance. "Oh what? You don't think it's a good plan? Well guess what Perry the Platypus, nobody asked you!"

Meanwhile with the kids...

Everyone was now an animal. Isabella was a fluffy white kitten, Ferb was a parrot, and Irving was an owl. Phineas and Isabella were up in the tree, Ferb and Irving were sitting on the fence and Buford and Baljete were eyeing each-other angrily. "Well, what should we do now?" asked Isabella. At that moment, Baljete snapped and started chasing Buford around the yard. Everybody was laughing at them when suddenly they ran through the gate. Ferb flew after them to keep an eye on them, Irving flew after them just for pure enjoyment. This left Phineas and Isabella alone in the yard. "So... what do you wanna do now?" Phineas asked. "I dunno." Isabella answered. " We could watch TV or something. Or maybe play a game." "What kind of game?" Isabella asked. "Tag?" Phineas suggested. "Sure!" said Isabella. "Ok... YOUR IT!" Phineas tagged Isabella and ran. She simply grinned and ran after him. She quickly caught up with him and pounced on him. "YOUR IT!" she screamed. Isabella quickly turned around and went up the tree. Phineas followed and they climbed up down and around the entire tree chasing each-other.

To Ferb, Irving, Buford, and Baljete...

Buford was sprinting and Baljete was catching up quickly. Ferb and Irving were laughing their heads off. They were laughing so hard, they didn't notice where the dogs were headed. Buford saw a tall man standing on the sidewalk and ran up behind him, hoping for protection. When Baljete saw the man, he skidded to a stop and attempted to turn around. It was too late. The man grabbed Baljete and threw him in a truck. Buford thought he had won until the man did the same to him. Ferb and Irving watched the entire scene from atop a telephone pole. "Uh oh!" They said in unison. "The dog catcher!" Ferb yelled. The dog catcher started up his van and drove off, leaving Ferb and Irving sitting there. "We have to do something!" screamed Irving. "Lets get Phineas and Isabella and change ourselves back!" Ferb said. They flew off in the direction of the house.

At Doofenshmirtz's...

Perry was pretending to listen to Doofenshmirtz jabber on about how he was going to rule the Tri-State-Area. He grabbed a small screw-driver out of his hat and unscrewed the hinges on the cage door. He opened the door and jumped at Doofenshmirtz. "Ahh! Perry the Platypus? How did you escape?" As an answer, Perry kicked him in the face. Doofenshmirtz fell back onto the Inator. It fired a random ray. Then it randomly exploded. Perry and Doof just looked the remains of the Inator. Perry looked at Doof. "I have no idea how that exploded just now, but I guess it happens every time anyway so... CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" Perry smiled and jet-packed away.

To Phineas and Isabella...

Phineas and Isabella's game of tag had quickly become a wrestling match. Since they were kittens, any bystander would say it was pretty darn adorable. Isabella had Phineas pinned. "Ha! Looks like I win!" Isabella said. "It looks that way, but looks can be deceiving!" Phineas said as he flipped over and pinned her. "Alright, I'm tired, call it a tie?" said an exhausted Isabella. "Sure," he said. "I'm tired too." They decide to rest.

**A/N- Sorry if this next part seems long winded, but there just wasn't a good place to put in any talking parts.**

Phineas trotted over to the tree and snuggled down next to it. Isabella did the same thing. She was only a few centimeters away from him. She slowly got closer. Once she could feel the tips of his fur touch her, she waited a few seconds before scooting right up next to him. Both their bodies tensed up. She loosened up quickly, but Phineas' body remained tense for a few seconds. He had his eyes closed this whole time because he was trying to relax, but when Isabella got right up close to him, his eyes snapped open. Isabella noticed and quickly closed her eyes. Phineas soon relaxed and closed his eyes again. A few seconds went by where nothing happened. Then suddenly, Isabella started purring involuntarily. It was actually quite loud. Both their eyes snapped open. Phineas just looked at her. Even though she had thick white fur, you could detect a hint of red coming from her cheeks. Phineas just chose to ignore it and closed his eyes again. "_Gosh, that was close!_" Isabella thought. They laid there for a few minutes before Ferb and Irving flew up. They landed on the fence and just started at the two kittens all snuggled up under the tree. "Wow. This is gonna be awkward." Irving said. They flew down to the kittens and tried to wake them up. "How are we gonna wake them up?" asked Irving. "Like this." Ferb squawked his loudest. It sounded kinda like a dying toucan. Phineas and Isabella jumped and began attacking Ferb defensively. "AHHH! Get off! It's me, Ferb!" Phineas and Isabella backed off. "Oops, sorry Ferb." Isabella said in her most sympathetic voice. "Ya sorry bro, you just scarred us really bad." "That was kinda the idea!" said Ferb. "Guys! We don't have time for this!" Irving said as he flew down. "Buford and Baljete are in the pound! We have to get them out!" "The pound!" Phineas said surprised. "How did they get there!?" he asked. "Long story!" said Irving. "But we need to turn ourselves human so we can go get them!" "Right!" Phineas said. Just then, a green beam came from the sky and hit all of them. "Well, that was weird..." said a confused Isabella. "I have no idea, but nothing happened so lets just get back to what we were doing. Everybody in front of the machine." Phineas said as he made his way to the control panel. "Everybody ready?" he asked. "Yup!" Was everyone's response. Phineas pressed the button and scurried over to the others. The beam hit them all. They waited a few seconds, nothing happened. "Maybe it only works if we do it individually?" Phineas suggested. Ferb flew up to the control panel and motioned for Phineas to stand in front of the ray. Ferb pushed the button. When the light faded, Phineas was still the same, except now he looked quite sick. "Phineas, are you ok?" asked Isabella. "Ya, just a little nauseous from being zaped so many times." he responded. " Well, it didn't work! What are we gonna do!?" asked a scarred Irving. "We can figure this out later, right now, we have to save Buford and Baljete." Phineas declared. Ferb and Irving were big enough birds that they could carry the two kittens, but it wasn't without struggle. Ferb almost lost his grip on Phineas, and Irving dropped Isabella twice (not from more than a few feet off the ground). They flew all the way to the pound. "Now, does anybody have a plan?" Irving inquired. "Um... no." Ferb said sadly. "I thought we would just... wing it." Ferb said while chuckling. "Get it? Wing? Cause were... birds?" Nobody really thought it was funny, but they chuckled to be polite. Ferb and Irving flew the length of the pound to scope out the area., leaving Phineas and Isabella alone again. "Um, Isabella?" "Yes?" "When we were under the tree, why were you so close?" Isabella froze, she had to think of a logical answer fast. "Oh, I was... cold." "Oh, ok." he said with a smile. Ferb and Irving returned. "We saw an open window, and the guard is asleep. We just have to go in and find his keys." said Irving. "Awesome!" Phineas exclaimed. Ferb and Irving carried the kittens up to the window. They all crawled in and landed on a desk. There was a guard at the desk across the hall. "See, the guards asleep." Irving said. "Ok I'll go get the key." said Ferb. "I think Irving should get it." Isabella said. "Ya," Phineas agreed. "owls are known for their silent flight." "Great idea!" Ferb said. "Ok, I'll try." said Irving as he flew completely silent over to the guard. He grabbed the keys off the wall, he dropped them! The guard moved a little, before going right back to sleep. "Phew!" everyone said at once. Irving flew the keys over to the rest of the gang. "Great!" said Phineas. "Lets go get Buford and Baljete. Irving, the dogs might start barking once we go in there, so you stay here and keep an eye on the guard." "Yes sir!" Irving saluted and stood in a guard position. The others went into the kennel. There weren't many dogs in there. "Maybe I should carry you guys up above the caged so the dogs don't see you." said Ferb. "Good idea." they agreed. One by one, Ferb caries them up and they silently walked across the cages. Once they found Buford and Baljete, Ferb lowered them down and he flew up to the lock and inserted the key, though he had trouble turning it. "Why don't you lift me up there and I'll turn it!" Phineas suggested. "Alright." Ferb lifted him up and he used his paws to turn the key. The lock clicked. "Ok guys, you have to be extremely quiet! The guard is sleeping." Phineas informed them. They all walked quietly out of the kennel. They picked up Irving on the way. "How do we open the door?" asked Isabella. "Same way we opened the cage, Ferb?" Ferb lifted Phineas up again and he turned the knob. The door opened and they all ran out. It was quite a sight to see. Two kittens riding two dogs and being squawked at by a parrot and hooted at by an owl. They made their way to the backyard. "Lets try zapping Buford and Baljete." Ferb suggested. When they zapped them, it worked and they turned human again. Baljete hit the button that allowed the animals to speak. "This really doesn't make sense!" Phineas said. "How did u guys turn human, and we didn't?" "Wait!" Isabella interupted. "Remember when we were zapped by that random ray from the sky? Maybe it did do something!" Perry had been listening to the whole thing from behind the tree. He walked up to them in pet mode. "Oh, there you are Perry!" Phineas said. "Hi Phineas." "Wow! We can understand you! Where have you been all day?" "Um..." Perry tried to think of an answer. "just exploring." "Oh ok." Phineas was content with that answer. "I heard you guys say you can't turn human again. I think I know what to do, I'll be back in about an hour, when I come back... it should work." "Um, ok." Phineas said. Perry slipped away. "So what do we do now? We could just go watch TV." said Phineas. Everyone liked that idea, so they all went in to watch TV. "So you were actually talking to Perry?" Baljete seemed perplexed. "What did he say?" "Well, he said that be could fix it so we could turn human again, but I don't know how. He is just a platypus, they don't do much."

Back at Doofenshmirtz's...

"Oh, I see you came crawling back Perry the Jerkapus. Let me guess, were gonna fix the machine again?" Perry handed him blueprints. "This is for a handheld Change-Inator! Oh, I see, changing me will make me better at evil!" Perry chattered in disagreement. "No huh? Well I guess I'll help you build it anyway, I actually didn't blow up during today's thwarting so I'm in a good mood." It took about 45min to make the Handheld Change-Inator. When they were done, Perry chattered to thank him. "Your welcome Perry the Platypus!"

Back to the kids...

The kids were all watching TV when Perry walked into the backyard. He shot the ray at them without them knowing it. He could let them know he even knew how to shoot a ray, much less make one. "Hey Phineas! I'm back it should work now!" Perry yelled form the backyard. "Alright gang lets become human!" Phineas declared. They all went to the backyard and stood in front of the ray. Baljete zapped them and they returned to normal. All except Phineas, he wanted to ask Perry a question. "Hey Perry, how did you make it work?" Phineas was then zapped by the ray and returned to human. Perry just chattered. "I guess we'll never know." Phineas said disappointed. In the blink of an eye, the machine was gone. Nobody knows where it went. Everybody just shrugged and walked into the house. Phineas stopped to take one more look at Perry. Perry winked at him. Phineas smiled, picked him up, and carried him in the house with the others. "I'd say today was the best day ever." Phineas said. "Why is that?" asked Isabella. "Because," Phineas started. "I got to talk with Perry."

**THE END**


End file.
